Une fille aux yeux Onyx et un bouclier brisé
by boomerang18
Summary: Après le tome 7 sauf que Rogue n'est pas mort et le couple Ron et Hermione est rompu.   Poudlard a été reconstruit et donc le trio va enfin faire sa 7ème année mais voila...Une fille arrive et engendre des problèmes... HG/SS et RW/?
1. surprise !

**Chapitre 1 : Surprise !**

_« Minerva McGonagall a prit la direction de Poudlard grâce à la société magique, qui veut tourner la page sur les désastres de la guerre qui viennent de ce finir. Beaucoup d'âmes charitables ont aidées à la reconstruction du château, qui vient de ce finir hier soir._

_Les élèves de Poudlard de l'année précédente auront la joie de savoir qu'ils pourront réfère une année correcte et normale comme elle se doit, sans apprendre la magie noire, à la rentrée qui arrive. Les élèves recevront dans les jours à venir leurs lettres de rentré comme chaque année._

_Il y aura deux changements dans les professeurs, Perkins, qui avant travailler au ministère au Service des détournement de l'artisanat moldu, enseignera ma matière « études des Moldus » et Kingsley Shacklebolt, ancien auror, enseignera la matière « Défense contre les forces du mal »._

_Pour ceux qui se demande si Severus Rogue après avoir été innocenté d'avoir été un mangemort (voir p14), redeviendra le professeur de potions et directeur des serpentards, la réponse est oui. »_

Hermione venait de finir de lire l'article sur Poudlard dans la gazette des sorciers. Elle était dans la cuisine au Terrier en compagnie de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mme Weasley et le petit Teddy Lupin qui dormait paisiblement. Et tous les quatre jeunes Gryffondors étaient heureux de cette nouvelle, leur deuxième maison allait rouvrir ses portes. Ils savaient tous que Rogue n'était pas un traître même si son comportement n'allait pas changer comme les années précédentes, mais ils se disaient quand même qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Harry avait témoigné en sa faveur mais n'avait pas parler des pensés de Rogue, pensant qu'il valait mieux que le professeur garde son intimité.

Ron n'avait pas la même joie de vivre que d'habitude depuis un certain temps donc il l'exprimait silencieusement avec léger sourire. Harry et Ginny ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi, il refusait dans parler, de ce confier. Mais ils pensaient que c'était sans doute à cause de la mort de Fred ou même le faite que Hermione l'évite depuis ce baiser échanger… Toute la famille Weasley ne s'en étaient pas vraiment remit du décès de Fred mais elle faisait comme.

Hermione posa le journal sur la table de la cuisine avec un grand sourire.

- C'est super, en plus Kingsley est notre nouveau professeur, c'est un grand sorcier.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, il aimait bien cet homme, en plus si il voulait devenir Auror, il pourrait toujours lui demander conseil. Il regardait la première page du journal, une photo représentait Severus Rogue entrain de sortir du ministère de la magie et rejetant les journalistes de son regard glacial. Quand Harry vit le titre de l'article concernant le maître des potions, il redonna le journal à Hermione.

- Dis Hermione tu peux lire l'article sur Rogue, s'il te plait…

Hermione fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait qu'elle le lise, il avait lui-même été là lors du jugement de Rogue. Mais bon elle reprit le journal pour l'ouvrir page 14.

- Alors « _Severus Rogue a été le 1er Juin juger par tout le magenmagot…_»

Mais elle s'arrêta voyant que l'article faisait presque deux pages.

- Harry l'article est assez long mais c'est pas que je ne veuille pas mais en quoi ça t'intéresse le résumé de ce qui c'est passer pendant son jugement ?

- C'est pas ça que je veux savoir, le titre de l'article m'intrigue « **Toute la vérité sur Severus Rogue que personne ne connaît** » Tu m'expliques ? Tout le monde sait qui il est, tout le monde le connaît, bien avant qu'il soit juger.

Ron qui n'avait pas parlé encore, ne comprenant pas lui aussi le faite que Harry veuille connaître l'article de cet homme. Pendant que Hermione recherchait quelque chose d'intéressant dans l'article de deux pages, Ron prit la parole d'un ton dur.

- C'est sur après la mort de Vold… _il peinait encore à dire son nom entier…_ mort, la gazette des sorciers est devenu un radio potins sur les mangemorts donc on la connaît l'histoire de Rogue. Et moi j'aimerais bien qu'on passe à autre chose, j'en ai marre qu'on ressasse toujours la même chose.

- Calme toi Ron, c'est bon j'ai compris, oublions l'article, excuse moi.

Harry n'aimait pas que Ron soit comme ça et faisait toujours tout pas qu'il s'énerve ou déprime.

Ginny venait de voir la tête d'Hermione, ses yeux ne bougeaient plus du tout, comme fixés sur un point invisible, la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement et pâle.

- Y a un problème Hermione ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Même Mme Weasley qui avait arrêté son tricot la regardait soucieuse, elle était malade ? Elle voulait vomir ? Hermione se mit à lire la fin de l'article.

- _« … Mais son innocence nous apprend autre chose, le cœur de pierre de Severus Rogue a sans doute fondu il y a quelques temps de cela, plus exactement il y a 18 ans. La rentrée de Poudlard accueillera une nouvelle élève en 7ème année, la jeune Leila Dorcas Rogue… »_

C'était impossible, Hermione avait raison, le professeur des potions qui était considéré comme un tyran sans cœur, avait une fille… Cette annonce n'avait échappé à personne, même Harry qui croyait connaître Rogue venait d'être bluffé, tout le monde l'était de toute façon. Hermione comprit sous le regard de ses amis qu'il valait mieux qu'elle continue à lire.

- Euh… _«…Leila Dorcas Rogue. Elle n'a pas vraiment connu son père et sa mère, nous dit la directrice de l'école Salem où elle a fait ses études. Leila est une jeune fille pleine de vie et même un peu trop, faisant des caprices quand elle veut quelque chose mais c'est une étudiante avec un gros potentiel._

_Cette jeune fille n'apparaît que maintenant car soi-disant son père ne voulait pas que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom connaisse son existence, sa mère étant décédé à cause de ce dernier mais l'identité de cette femme reste un mystère. Severus Roque et la jeune Leila, ne veulent rien dire pour le moment mais nous savons déjà qu'elle a un tempérament de feu et que ses anciens professeurs sont contant qu'elle parte de Salem.»_

Un silence lourd venait de tomber dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley avait tout arrêter, que sa soit son tricot ou même la vaisselle magiquement, face aux paroles d'Hermione. Tout le monde se posait des questions et c'est Ron qui lança ses pensés le premier comme un fou.

- C'est impossible… Rogue ne peut pas avoir eu de relation sexuel, il est pas humain ce type et personne ne voudrait de lui. En plus l'Ordre l'aurait su, n'est ce pas maman ? _- Il lança un regard à sa mère mais elle ne l'écoutait pas à se qu'on pouvait voir - _Même Salem savait que Rogue était un mangemort et donc n'aurait pas garder une fille pareil ! En plus qui doit ressembler à son père, donc moche, avec un nez crochu et des cheveux gras. Je le sens mal ce cou là… Ca veut dire qu'on va avoir deux Rogue dans la même année ?

- C'est bon Ron arrête de geindre !

Ron avait fait un monologue tellement vite qu'il avait agacé Hermione. Elle était entrain de s'énerver encore une fois après lui, pas qu'il avait tord ou même raison mais pour elle se n'était pas une façon de parler de l'homme qui les avait aider à la destruction des Horcruxes, surtout qu'il n'était pas si moche que ça. De plus il ne connaissait même pas la jeune Leila donc il ne pouvait pas en dire du mal.

Ginny les regardait avec un grand sourire, ça l'avait chamboulé cette histoire là aussi mais les voir ce prendre la tête en moins de deux secondes la faisait rire.

- Arrêté vous deux, c'est bon vous allez réveiller Ted. Mais pour en revenir à cette Leila, c'est la fille de Rogue elle finira sans doute à Serpentard donc on aura aucun souci avec elle vu qu'ils ont peurs de nous depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ginny voulait surtout apaiser les cris en disant cela, car elle ne voulait vraiment pas que le jeune Teddy Lupin se réveille.

Les deux personnes qui restaient silencieuses face à cette scène étaient Harry et Mme Weasley. Bon y en a un on savait pourquoi il ne disait rien, Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles que Rogue ait une fille, il l'aurait apprit, ça ne pouvait pas être caché ce genre de chose. Mais la personne la plus bizarre était Molly, qui ne disait toujours rien et qui était très pale, Ginny s'en inquiétait.

- Maman ? Ca va ?

Mme Weasley fut enfin sortit de cette transe, en entendant sa fille l'appeler. Elle reprit vite ses esprits et se leva précipitamment, ce mettant dos au petit groupe devant la fenêtre. Elle se mit à parler mais pas au petit groupe… à elle-même, disant ses pensés à voix haute

- Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai, elle… elle me l'aurait dit.

Ginny se leva et se mit derrière sa mère posant une main sur son épaule qu'elle voulait réconfortante. Tout le monde regardait Molly vraiment inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il maman ? Dis nous s'il te plait, tu nous inquiètes…

Mme Weasley se tourna vers eux la tête baisser, se disant qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir. Il lui fallu un peu de temps avant de ce lancer mais les Gryffondors attendaient ne voulant pas la brusquer.

- Meadowes Dorcas… C'est comme ça que ma meilleure amie s'appelait avant de ce faire tuer par…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase que par un sanglot mais tout le monde avait comprit de qui elle parlait. Dorcas était le deuxième prénom de Leila et dans l'article on disait que sa mère avait été tuée par Voldmort. Soit c'était une coïncidence soit la mère de cette fille était vraiment Meadowes Dorcas.

Ron comprit aussi par là, qu'il avait eu de la chance que sa mère avait été dans un état second quand il avait balancé toutes ses choses sur la fille de Rogue car c'était comme insulter la meilleure amie de sa mère.

Harry lui repensait à ce que lui avait dit Maugrey par rapport à la photo de groupe de L'ordre des années 70…

- Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre…

Molly approuva d'un signe de tête même si ce n'était pas une question… Harry se disait que si la mère de Leila avait été la meilleure amie de Mme Weasley, alors c'est qu'elle devait être une personne de bien. Il avait donc hâte de voir cette fille pour savoir du quel de ses parents elle avait hérité… Il savait que même si la Gazette était redevenue normal, des choses pouvaient êtres dite sans quelles aient été vérifiées. Cette nouvelle année allait être forte en émotions.


	2. La rencontre

**Chap 2 : La rencontre**

Harry, Ginny et Ron se trouvaient dans un des compartiments du train en direction de Poudlars, Hermione étant toujours préfète en chef était donc partie voir les autres préfets. Le jeune Ted était resté au Terrier, ne pouvant pas être élevé à Poudlard alors Mme Weasley s'en occupait. Cette dernière à l'annonce dans la Gazette, que Rogue avait une fille, pendant un mois n'avait pas arrêté de demander à Ginny et Ron dans apprendre plus sur Leila. Ce qui embêtait énormément le rouquin qui ne voulait rien savoir sur cette fille et encore moins la croisé donc il avait dit clairement à sa sœur que se serait elle qui s'en chargerait.

Ginny était dans les bras de Harry, leur relation se passait tellement bien que le Survivant avait élu domicile chez les Weasley au plaisir de Molly. Ron était plutôt content que son meilleur ami vive chez lui mais il était le plus souvent de son temps avec Ginny et donc le rouquin en avait un peu marre de servir de chandelle.

Harry avait remarqué depuis longtemps que Ron n'allait pas bien et ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Même dans le compartiment où il essayait d'avoir une conversation avec lui, que ça soit sur le Quiddicht, sur les nouveaux bonbons ou sur sa relation avec Hermione, la discussion n'arrivait jamais à le motiver. Ca faisait mal de voir le jeune homme, qui d'habitude était plein de vie.

Depuis près d'une demi heure, il y avait un silence assez pesant dans le train mais Ron le brisa avec une voix lasse en pensant qu'il fallait mieux parler que morfondre dans son coin.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire par rapport à Mione… Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas de moi.

Harry et Ginny étaient étonnés que Ron ait prit une telle initiative d'un cou et donc l'encouragèrent du regard, depuis près de deux mois le couple voulait qu'il parle.

- Hier soir j'ai été la voir dans sa chambre, je voulais qu'on parle… Mais la seule chose qu'elle m'a répondue, c'est que nous deux ce n'était pas possible qu'on était trop différent pour être ensemble. Mione a sans doute raison…

Ron avait la tête baisser, il se sentait coupable et ça se voyait, tout le monde avait cru que Hermione et lui auraient fait un magnifique couple mais ça c'était passer autrement. Ginny voulait essayer de le réconforté, lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas rester sur cette « rupture » mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien donc elle se leva pour s'assoire à coter de son frère. Il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte du compartiment étant resté un peu ouverte, une petite boule noire rentra à grande vitesse et se faufila en dessous du siège de Harry, il releva ses jambes de peur que la bestiole puisse attaquer. Alors que les trois Gryffondors regardaient toujours la banquette attendant que le monstre sorte, deux personnes firent éruptions avec brutalités dans le compartiment... C'était Blaise et un autre Serpentard avec leurs robes de sorciers déchirées de partout et ils étaient rouges de colères, soufflants comme des taureaux…

- Il est où ! Répondez ! Une grosse bête pleine de poils avec des griffes géantes !

Blaise avait toujours cette voix rauque et qui donnait des frissons mais aucun des Gryffondors ne répondit ne comprenant rien à ce que disait le Serpentard. Le collègue de Blaise attrapa par le col ce dernier pour qu'ils aillent voir les autres compartiments, voulant à tout prix mettre la main sur ce monstre.

Ginny se mit à rire comme une folle, alors que les deux garçons ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qu'il venait de ce passer. La rouquine se mit à genoux par terre devant Harry après avoir finit de rire. Ginny tendait la main entre les jambes de son petit ami, si quelqu'un passer dans le couloir et voyait la position de la rouquine, il se ferait des idées.

- Allez viens, n'est pas peur, ils sont partit…

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se releva enfin avec la petite boule noire dans ses bras, qui n'avait rien d'un monstre. Elle le caressait tendrement cette bête horrible n'était autre qu'un chaton tout noir avec une oreille blanche. Il tremblait de partout mais au bout de quelques secondes fut enfin rassuré, les personnes autours de lui, ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- Ils t'ont fais peur ses idiots de Serpentards, n'est ce pas ?

Le chat ronronnait, il était content de trouver quelqu'un qui lui voulait du bien. Ginny se rassise à coter de son frère et mit l'intrus sur ses genoux tout en continuant de le caresser. Les deux garçons venaient enfin de comprendre toutes l'histoire, ce petit monstre devait avoir griffer les Serpentards pour on ne sait quelle raison et s'était réfugié ici. Ron hésita l'espace d'un instant puis se mit à caresser la petite bête, c'était le paradis pour le jeune chaton. Harry souriait, peu être que c'est qu'il fallait pour son meilleur ami, un chat câlin qui agresse des Serpentards.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais cette fois ci plus doucement.

- Max !

Une jeune fille était sur le seuil de la porte avec un grand sourire en voyant le chat sur les genoux de Ginny. Elle était plutôt belle comme fille, des cheveux châtain foncée lisse et détachés, descendants jusqu'au bas de son dos avec des mèches blondes. Elle portait une tenue moldu, chemisier blanc munit d'une cravate noire avec un jean bleu clair. Mais ce que Harry remarqua le plus chez cette file était ses yeux… couleur onyx…

Le jeune chat venait de sauter des genoux de Ginny pour grimper le long du jean de sa maîtresse en plantant ses griffes. Elle le prit avec douceur dans ses bras même si il venait de lui poinçonner la cuisse qui avait fait grimacer la jeune fille.

- Petit monstre, je sais qu'ils avaient des sales têtes mais c'était pas une raison pour leur sauter dessus.

Après avoir fait une petite leçon à son Max, elle posait son regard sur les trois personnes avec un petit sourire timide. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Ron et Ginny avaient eu le droit d'avoir leurs photos dans la Gazette des sorciers et donc la jeune fille savait un peu qui ils étaient et se sentait donc un peu mal à l'aise... Elle arrêta son regard sur la rouquine, vu que Max avait été sur ses genoux peu de temps avant qu'elle arrive.

- J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas dérangé ?

Ginny se mit à rire, alors que Ron lui était entrain d'halluciner sur la longueur des cheveux de la fille, Harry souriait comme triomphant d'une découverte, il l'avait trouver alors que ses deux amis, eux, n'avaient rien remarqués pour l'instant.

La rouquine se leva avec un grand sourire et s'avança vers la jeune fille pour donner une ou deux caresse à ce dénommé Max qui accepta volontiers en ranronnant.

- Oh que non ! Il est adorable.

- Quand il n'attaque personne… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais deux garçons se sont avancés vers moi et sans rien dire Max leur a sauter dessus.

- Ne t'en fais pas c'est pas grave, c'est même une bonne chose…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la rouquine disait ça mais bon. Les deux jeunes hommes ne disaient rien donc la jeune fille se sentait un peu de trop.

- Je vais vous laisser car avant que Max saute sur les deux garçons, j'étais entrain d'apprendre par une jeune fille ce qu'était des Ronflaks Cornus.

Harry et Ron se mirent à rire à pleins poumons comprenant tout de suite de quoi parlait cette fille. Ginny lançait un regard tueur au deux garçons car n'importe qui pourrait croire qu'ils se moquaient.

- Ne le prend pas mal que ces deux idiots rigolent – _elle se tourna vers la jeune fille_ - mais Luna aussi a essayer de nous expliquer ce qu'était des Ronflaks Cornus…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi les deux garçons rigolaient mais bon, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression d'être prise pour une idiote.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, nous nous verrons à Poudlard de toute façon. Merci pour avoir récupéré Max.

Elle afficha un dernier petit sourire puis sortit du compartiment. Ron eu un sentiment de déjà vu, sa première année pour aller à Poudlard quand Hermione cherchait le crapaud de Neville, il eut un petit sourire a cette pensé. Que les deux personnes dans le train remarquèrent, et c'est Ginny qui posa la question en même temps qu'elle se rassit à coter de Harry.

- A quoi tu penses pour sourire comme ça ?

- A Hermione…

C'était sortit tout seul, Ginny se sentait mal d'avoir fait repenser à son frère cet amour qui était voué à l'échec mais Harry lui en profita…

- Ca c'est bizarre, tu penses à elle en voyant la fille de Rogue ?

- Quoi ?

Ron venait de crier sans le vouloir, ce qui fit sursauter les deux Gryffondors, Harry venait de lui dire que la maîtresse de Max était la fille du professeur Rogue… impossible, cette jeune fille était plutôt belle et en plus souriante rien avoir avec ce tyran. De son coter sa soeur ne disait rien, elle trouvait que Harry n'avait pas tord, elle pouvait tout à fait être sa fille. Harry se décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il donne des explications à son ami.

- Bah oui Ron, elle ne connaît ni Blaise et ni Luna, personnellement moi je ne l'ai jamais vu à Poudlard donc c'est la première fois qu'elle vient, en plus elle a notre âge je penses et…

Ron lui coupa la parole, ne voulant pas voir la vérité en face.

- Et alors ça ne veut rien dire, elle ne ressemble pas à Rogue.

- Si… ses yeux… ils sont onyx comme ceux de Rogue.

- Arrête Harry, cette fille sourit, elle a l'air heureuse, pleine de vie…

Ron s'était calmé mais pour lui c'était toujours impossible, il ne voulait pas s'avouer que la fille qu'il avait relooké y a quelques secondes était la fille de Rogue. Ginny ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir car elle était d'accord avec Harry, cette pouvait très bien être Leila.

- Ecouter les garçons, on verra ça au repas car de toute façon elle va devoir être mit dans une maison et donc être appelé par son prénom et son nom, on saura à ce moment là qui elle est, d'accord ?

Les hommes approuvèrent d'un signe de tête même si Ron ne voulait toujours pas l'avouer, cette jeune femme risquait d'être la fille de Rogue.

-Bas qu'est ce qu'ils vous arrivent tous les trois ? Vous avez une drôle de tête…

Hermione venait de rentrer dans le compartiment et avait tout de suite remarqué les têtes de ses amis un peu chamboulés. Elle portait déjà sa robe de sorcier, en tout cas elle n'avait pas changé même avec la guerre… Mais aucun ne répondit, Ron ne voulant plus en parler et Ginny et Harry, ne voulant pas que le rouquin se fâche, aucun ne répondit.

Hermione avait comprit que l'ambiance n'était pas au plus fort et donc voulut remonter l'ambiance en lançant avec ironie.

-Vos robes de sorciers ? On arrive dans pas longtemps. Allez du nerf !

C'est bon Ron en avait marre là, le retour en arrière était trop dure pour lui, les sentiments de déjà vu ça allait un petit moment mais quand même là c'était pousser, il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il soupira bruyamment, ce qui énerva Hermione, le prenant pour elle ce soupir agacé de Ron.

- Excuse moi ! C'est bon je rigolais… Pourquoi faut que tu prennes tout mal en ce moment ?

Au départ il n'était pas énervé particulièrement contre la préfète mais là il devint rouge de colère, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de lâcher des mots qu'il pourrait regretter.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant puis baissèrent la tête, leurs deux amis ne changeraient jamais… C'est dans le silence qu'ils finirent le voyage pour allez à Poudlard.


	3. le choixpeau délire

Merci Chka et bourriquet87 pour ces deux com' donc voila la suite

**Chapitre 3 : Le choixpeau délire…**

Les élèves étaient enfin dans la grande salle sauf les premières années qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée, le temps que le professeur McGonagall mette tout en place. Ils étaient en compagnie du professeur Flitwick, le nouvel adjoint du directeur, Rogue avait eu la proposition de ce poste mais avait refusé, pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Harry attendait impatiemment que les nouveaux élèves rentrent pour voir enfin Leila et savoir dans quelle maison elle serait. Bien sur des paris avaient été mit en place sur la fille de Rogue, beaucoup avaient misés qu'elle serait à Serpentard alors tout le monde avait hâte de la voir rentré et d'être sur d'avoir misé sur le bon numéro.

Ginny et Harry étaient assis en face de Ron et d'Hermione, ces deux là ne ce parlant pas. Alors qu'ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, le professeur McGonagall leva les mains et les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Les premières années rentrèrent enfin le professeur Fitwick en tête, tout le monde les regardaient cherchant une personne plus grande qu'eux ces jeunes de 11 ans… mais rien… Aucune jeune fille les dépassaient, aurait-elle déjà été répartit dans une des maisons ?

Harry regarda Rogue qui était comme à son habitude neutre, mais quelque chose de bizarre émané de lui, il avait changé… Ses cheveux étaient propres et il avait l'air serein. Peu être que sa fille, lui avait donné un second souffle de vie.

Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre un peu partout dans la salle, cherchant la mademoiselle Rogue mais McGonagall sans rien dire sur cette dernière, commença la répartition des classes. Le choixpeau était toujours aussi vieux mais maintenant il avait aussi des marques de brûlure suite à la guerre.

Il fallut près d'une bonne demie heure pour que tous les élèves soient répartis et que McGonagall prenne enfin la parole.

- Je pense que vous êtes déjà tous au courant que nous aurons cette année une nouvelle élève de 7ème venant de l'école Salem. J'ai attendu que tout le monde soit réparti avant de la faire rentrer, beaucoup d'entre vous ce demande pourquoi est-elle là ? Car jamais aucun élève n'est rentré à Poudlard sans avoir fait sa première année ici même… Je ne vous le direz pas, ça sera à elle de vous le dire si elle en voit le besoin.

La directrice se tourna vers Rogue et lui fit un signe de tête, ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et partit ouvrir la porte derrière la table des professeurs une pour pouvoir faire rentrer sa fille. Harry était sur à 100 % que c'était la jeune fille du train vu qu'il ne l'avait aperçu nulle part dans la grande salle.

Ginny souffla un « gagné » à Harry, la maîtresse de Max venait de rentrer mais cette fois portant la robe de Poudlard, Ron lui soupira bruyamment, ses craintes avaient belles et biens été confirmées quand le professeur McGonagall prononça le nom de la jeune fille…

-Leila Dorcas Rogue…

La directrice de Poudlard tenait le choixpeau dans ses mains attendant que la jeune fille approche. Leila redoutait ce moment mais elle restait calme comprenant qui fallait bien y passer. Elle était devant McGonagall, elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret et ferma les yeux en sentant le chapeau sur sa tête qui commençait à lui murmurer des mots.

- Mmm… Poufsoufle n'est pas pour toi, tu es motivé mais pas pour le travail, Serdaigle non plus, tu as de la sagesse mais ne l'utilise pas… Il reste Serpentard et Gryffondor, dois je dire que c'est normal tes parents en venaient.

Leila ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de cette dernière phrase, elle savait que Rogue avait été à Serpentard mais sa mère à Gryffondor, elle l'ignorait.

- Tu as un certain dédain pour le règlement mais tu te bats pour ce qui est juste, tu es déterminée et loyal en vers tes amis mais tu ignores tout de toi… Tu iras donc dans la maison qui t'aidera à savoir qui tu es… **GRYFFONDOR** !

Ce fut le choc général dans l'assemblée, même pour Rogue, le choixpeau venait de dire haut et fort la maison de Leila… « Gryffondor »… Le chapeau délirait c'était impossible qu'une fille comme elle puisse y être…

Harry était le seul à sourire comme un dément, Leila, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, son père lui avait dit que sans doute elle irait à Serpentard et non Gryffondor.

McGonagall, elle aussi sous le choc, enlevait le choixpeau de la tête de la jeune fille et lui montra sa table. Elle se leva sous le regard oppressant des gens et vint s'asseoir en bout de table, ne voulant déranger personne, elle s'était mise seule. Ca n'allait pas ce passer comme ça, Harry savait que beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà entrain de la mettre à part. Il allait se lever pour rejoindre Leila, quand Ron voyant ce qu'il allait faire, l'interpella.

- Tu ne vas pas aller la voir quand même.

Harry lui lança un regard froid.

- Mon parrain était un Gryffondor alors que toute sa famille avait été des Serpentards. Tu sais comment été Siruis donc ne me dit pas qu'on va devoir laisser cette fille seule pour la seule raison que son père est Rogue ?

Suite au regard et aux paroles de Harry, Ron baissa la tête, il n'avait pas tord… Le survivant embrassa sa dulcinée puis partit en direction de Leila qui était mal à l'aise à se qu'on pouvait voir. Les plats avaient apparus et beaucoup de personnes encore sous le choc regardaient la jeune fille, ne mangeant pas. Harry toussota pour faire réagir Leila, il lui sourit gentiment.

- Je… je peux m'asseoir près de toi ?

Leila avait levé la tête et regardait Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Si se n'est pas pour me faire des remarques, il n'y a aucun souci.

Sa voix n'était pas rassurée et elle était étonnée que Harry Potter, le Survivant vienne la voir, il avait sans doute d'autre chat à fouetter donc pourquoi avoir pitié d'elle ? Leila détestait qu'on ait pitié de sa personne. Harry s'assit à coter d'elle et se servit à manger, alors qu'il allait parler, elle fut plus rapide.

- Pourquoi veux tu bien être assis près de moi ? Je suis quand même la fille du directeur de Serpentard… pas que j'en suis fière mais à ce que j'ai compris les Gryffondors le déteste.

Harry comprit que la jeune fille n'était pas idiote.

- Tu connais un peu ce qui c'est passer ces derniers temps ?

- Je connais ton histoire, tu as survécu contre le maître des ténèbres et tu l'as tué, Severus et l'Ordre t'ont aidés… mais je ne connais pas les détails.

Harry était étonné que Leila appel Voldmort par « le maître des ténèbres » et Rogue qu'elle ne l'appel pas « père » ou même « papa ».

- Faut que tu saches plusieurs choses, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont en guerre depuis très longtemps. Même si Rogue n'est pas un ennemi et qu'il nous a aidé à gagner contre Voldmort… _- Leila ne réagit pas quand Harry énonça ce pseudonyme- _il favorise Serpentard et déteste les autres maisons, et le fait de savoir que tu es sa fille beaucoup de monde pense que tu es comme lui.

- Vous jugez les gens trop vite ici, si je ressemblait à Severus tu crois franchement que j'aurais été agréable avec vous dans le train ? Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir.

Leila avait le don d'avoir une franchise dangereuse et un tempérament de feu et donc Harry se sentait un peu mal, il voyait qu'elle pouvait s'énerver vite.

- Ecoute, mon parrain a eu toute sa famille à Serpentard et lui a été envoyer à Gryffondor, personne ne l'a juger, à par sa propre famille donc moi, je ne te jugerais pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on ne soit pas en guerre tous les deux… Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre, je ne te connais et tu jugerais donc pas.

Leila eu un moment de réticence mais se dit qu'elle pouvait quand même essayer de lui faire confiance.

- Ok… De toute façon Max à l'air de vous appréciez, toi et les deux rouquins, donc je vais me fier à lui.

Harry la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet qu'elle se fiait à un chat. La jeune fille se mit à rire et il comprit à ce moment là qu'elle voulait bien le croire et que le cou du chat était pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il sourit puis se mit à rire lui aussi. Personne n'avait rater la scène autour d'eux, si Leila pouvait rire alors c'est qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment tenir de son père, mais personne encore avait remarquer le changement de ce dernier à par Harry et Hermione… qui elle, n'arrêtait pas de le regarder du coin de l'œil voyant qu'il n'y avait pas que physiquement qu'il avait changé, il parlait avec Madame Pomfresh alors que d'habitude il ne disait rien pendant les repas…


End file.
